1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furnishings, seating, and accessories therefor, and more particularly to various embodiments of a removable, portable headrest which may be temporarily installed upon the back of a casual seating, such as a folding lawn chair, deck chair, and the like, for the support of a seated person's head. The device may be removed for storage or placement on another chair, as desired. The present removable headrest is particularly well suited for use with lawn chairs, deck chairs, and the like, but may be adapted for use with other types of chairs.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Lightweight, portable, and/or casual seating, such as folding lawn chairs, deck chairs, and the like, have been known for some time. One feature which is almost universal with such seating is the lack of any head support since this type of seating needing to be relatively simple, lightweight, and to fold to a compact size.
Accordingly, such seating generally provides only the bare minimum of comfort or convenience features, with no real attempt at padding or upholstery (other than perhaps some form of webbing), and often not even having arm rests, in the case of most folding metal chairs.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a removable, portable headrest for chairs such as lawn chairs, deck chairs, folding chairs and other lightweight and portable seating. While the present headrest is adapted to be particularly suitable for such seating, it should be noted that it is also applicable to other types of seating as well.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the advantages of the prior art. In this regard, the present invention discloses a portable, adjustable headrest for releasable attachment to preferably lawn chairs, deck chairs, folding chairs, and other lightweight and portable seating.